User talk:Mitchfork
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Fighter → Mage page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! CompleCCity (talk) 17:10, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Multi-class naming Regarding this: I've seen by your many edits as an IP before that you prefer e.g. capitalization of lots of things. My approach in the past was to move away from overcapitalizing everything, like races and classes, for example. That one class was created by me to have the link present, I think. And it should work as an example for possible changes, made to all related articles. So, my idea was rather doing the page moves the other way round. Could you explain to me your reasoning behind capitalized terms (and, in this case, also the added spaces)? Is it more than only consistency? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 18:00, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :It's just consitency; all of the multi-class page titles have the added spaces, so that's how I did it in the article. I can lay off the capitalization, I don't have a strong opinion one way or another so I'd be happy to just go by whatever's already the format. :Mitchfork (talk) 21:25, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ::Then go on as you see fit. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:11, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Some tips You can use the redirects dual-class, multi-class and kit instead of placing the whole Classes#… link. Also, for each multi-class a redirect to their respective category exists which uses the plural form, but without spaces and lowercase letters; e.g. fighter/mage/thieves. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 19:23, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! New to the wiki, didn't know what redirects were available. :Mitchfork (talk) 21:26, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ::The first three I just created – they weren't available before. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:12, January 6, 2019 (UTC) F/M/T tables Hi! I suggest – due to their complexity (hah! ;) – splitting spell and overall progression tables on the Fighter / Mage / Cleric. You could use the Cleric / Mage table – but you could try your own approach as well! (If you're used and able to create MS Excel sheets, this could help.) And for the overall table only add numbers of total spell slots to it (or keep them completely out of it). -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 07:55, January 10, 2019 (UTC) : Agreed, I think that I will adapt your table on the C/M page to the correct XP/caps for the F/M/C, and then have a separate table for the normal level progression stuff. Almost through all the multi-classes now, just a few more to go! -- Mitchfork (talk) 20:53, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Possible absence Hey, it might happen that I'm offline for a certain time in the near future, so just don't wonder if I'm not responding. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 23:53, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Re: Spell Pages I've moved our talk to the forum – and added something. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 16:52, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Spells descriptions Hi, I believe you have edited the pages of most spells in this wiki, adding the in-game spell descriptions among other things. I was wondering if you might have those spell descriptions handy. I am writing a mod that corrects the descriptions of many spells and it would be very handy for me to have all those descriptions in plain text along with their ids. I can extract the descriptions one by one from NearInfinity, but it would be an awful amount of work, so if you have that available it would save me a lot of time. Thank you. Alonshow (talk) 09:59, May 20, 2019 (UTC)